


A New Kind of Ride

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Wait, What did you Say?! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: The monsters were dead, Sam was on his way to take Jody home (Dean handing the keys to Baby over with a smirk) and Dean was about to add an absolutely gorgeous Harley Davidson to the Bunker Collection.  Since Y/N was currently bunking with them, she would ride home with him.





	1. Chapter 1

As she swung her leg over the bike behind him, Dean couldn’t help himself, “Now that you finally have me between your legs, what are you gonna do?” He flirted. 

“Wish you were facing the other way.” 

The words hit Dean in both heads like lightning. “What?!” But before he could swing his head back around to look at her, she was already hidden behind her helmet.

He tried to focus and see past the shield, but could only see his reflection. He nodded curtly, “Okay Daft Punk, this isn’t done.”

It had been a long time since Dean had driven a motorcycle. Even longer since he’d had someone riding bitch. (Insert Sam joke here.) But they don’t say, “it’s just like riding a bike” for nothing, and this was one hell of a bike.

Technically.

He fired up the engine and the roar of life trembled through their bodies. He thought he felt her legs tighten around his hips. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. 

He took off into the warm evening, extremely thankful that he was right about his memory. Accelerating as his confidence returned, his concentration was challenged by the feel of her pressing against his back. His imagination running amok with her words. She’d never shown interest before, in fact, usually the opposite. Maybe she was just fucking with him.

Y/N was a fellow hunter that Dean had met a few years ago. During the same hunt she saved his ass and he’d saved hers. Instant friendship. She also knew a number of other hunters and as part of the network, they kept in contact for assists and information as needed. He’d made a few attempts at flirting, but when he was met with no reaction at all, he quickly moved on. 

At least he meant to. However, every time they ran into each other, he wanted her. She was bright, confident, fast, and beautifully deadly. Her presence somehow calmed the chaos that was always at the back of his mind. This time was no different. Until it was. This time he wanted her bad. 

He was either wrong, or she was a special breed of evil. As he pulled to a stoplight, dropping his feet to the ground to stabilize them, her arms dropped from around his waist to run her hands along the inside of his thighs. He took a deep breath and leaned back against her. She dug her nails in and the blood started to fill his cock. He reached back with his right arm, clutching her thigh in response. “The things I want to do to you,” He said, knowing she couldn’t hear him.

She tightened her thighs again as the light turned green. Putting her arms back around his waist, they continued toward the bunker. As the miles passed beneath them, she continued her torture. A caress down the inside of his thigh, a tightening of her legs, an extra squeeze of his midsection. 

The fact that he was helpless to respond had him steel stiff and buzzing. 

Close to home, she finally fully cupped him. He tensed, resisting the urge to just pull off the road and ravage her. Instead, he covered her hand with his, making her press down harder on his cock. She obliged and even began massaging him with her fingers. He accelerated suddenly and was certain he heard a squawk as her other arm tightened on his waist. 

It seemed like forever before he finally pulled into the bunker garage. Dean took note of the absence of the Impala and found himself grateful for it. Not that he had actually expected Sam to be back any sooner than the next afternoon. The silence crashed around them as Dean killed the engine. 

They sat mostly motionless, save for Y/N’s hands still exploring his inner thighs and sweeping over his cock. 

He shrugged off his helmet, letting it fall gently to the floor and sighed unhappily as she removed her hands to do the same. She still didn’t dismount, instead returning her hands to his body. This time running them under his shirts and up his bare back. His skin broke out in goosebumps, and he braced his arms, leaning forward on the handlebars. His head dropped down as she explored his torso, her fingernails gently scraping over his skin. 

Reaching around to the front she pinched his erect nipples and he growled. “Y/N,” he began.

Her hand slipped up over his chest and out through the neck of his shirt, pressing her soft fingertips to his lips. “Shh, please,” she said softly, “don’t give me a chance to fuck this up.”

The pleading in her voice somehow turned him on more, and he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth. He felt her moan against his back. Her hands were then headed south, he straightened up to give her easy access to unbutton his jeans. 

She wasted no time, slipping her warm hands inside the opening of his boxers, she found his cock bent at an uncomfortable angle. She made a sound of sympathy and freed him into the cooler air of the garage. “Poor thing,” he thought he heard her whisper. His hips bucked when she wrapped both hands around him and caressed his full length. Pressed tightly against his back, moving up and down his shaft, Dean helpless to do more than simply lean into her. He reached back with both hands, gripping her thighs. 

“Y/N,” he swallowed, “Please.”

Her pace unaltered, she spoke. Stroke. ”You don’t know…” Stroke. “How many times.” Stroke with a twist over the head. “I’ve imagined my hands on you.” One hand slipping into his boxers to squeeze his sack gently. 

His fingers dug into her denim covered flesh. But she wasn’t done with him. 

“Imagining me being the one to make you hard.” Stroke. “Me.” She released his balls to resume stroking with both hands. “Making you breathe like you are now.” Twist. “Me.” She began stroking faster. “Making you cum.” 

Dean tried to let his breath out slowly but instead made a gasping, “Ah,” sound as his hips tried to move with her. He could feel his balls tightening while she tightened her grip, effectively milking his erection. Her words adding to his need, his head fell back against her shoulder. Her smooth cheek against his rough one. “Ah,” he said again. 

“Do you want to cum?”

“Oh god.” He was rapidly approaching the point of no return. 

She stopped, her hands holding him firmly, “Do you?”

He lifted one arm, fisting his hand in her hair with a strangled cry. “Yes!” He screwed his eyes shut, jerked his hips, seeking friction. “Please! Oh please Y/N, please don’t stop.”

She resumed. Her tight fists literally tugging a deep, burning orgasm from Dean’s core. “Cum for me Dean.” She commanded.

Dean obeyed. With a shout that bounced off the walls of the cavernous garage, he arched his back, his fingers digging into her thigh, surely leaving bruises as he came. He pulsed hot white ropes over her hands onto his bare stomach. Half way through, she turned and sucked hard on his most sensitive spot on his neck. The thrill of her touch causing him to jerk harshly in her hands again. 

His release left as suddenly as it crested, leaving him panting, resting against the strong hunter behind him. “I’ve never done that before.” He panted.

A soft laugh ghosted over his neck. “Did you like it?” She shifted behind him, her hands slipping over his deflating member. He whined a little as she brushed over the sensitive skin. “We should clean you up.” 

He nodded, his hands gripping her wrists and holding them around his waist. “But I don’t think we’re done yet.”

“We’re…” 

He growled and released her hands. He quickly turned as much as possible to bury his face against her throat. He could feel her pulse racing against his lips as he spoke against her flesh. “Get in front of me, Y/N and I’m gonna give you a new kind of ride.” 


	2. Riding Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's turn.

At first, she didn’t move. She was too lost in the feel of Dean’s lips at her neck. Years of hunting, fighting, killing, all that he’d been through, and that being just what she knew about, she was floored. How could someone so rough be so impossibly soft? His name escaped her throat. 

“Do it.” He commanded, then, raising his head to meet her eyes, “Please?”

Using his shoulders for leverage, she slid to the floor from behind him. He watched, then pulled his flannel off, immediately followed by his tee shirt which he swept over his torso, wiping away the trace of his orgasm. Now she was staring at a fabulously shirtless Dean Winchester, astride a midnight blue Harley Davidson. His cheeks were flushed from either the wind, or her, she couldn’t tell. His jeans were still unfastened, folded open invitingly. He braced his hands on his thighs, elbows popped out to the sides. She wanted to tell him how beautiful he was. Yet she was speechless, not trusting herself to ruin the moment with something stupid. 

“Are you gonna make me come get you?”

She shook her head, still hesitating. 

“Hmm,” he bit his lip and the hunger in his eyes caused her core to throb. He reached out slowly, grasping her hand and pulling her to his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed the other on her cheek. Green eyes blazed into her own as he paused, “There is so much I wanna do to you right now but if you’re not in 100%, that’s fine. Just tell me and this stops.”

More than 100%, she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that she was his from day one. But that wasn’t how Dean worked. Instead, she smiled and leaned in, answering with her lips pressing to his for their first kiss. At first, she thought he wouldn’t respond, but then he pulled her tight and his hand slid from her cheek to cup the back of her head. His tongue pushing past her lips, sweeping over her own. When they parted, he was panting slightly. 

“Strip.” His eyes were dancing with desire and mirth.

Completely forgetting that she was in the middle of the garage, she allowed him to help her out of her clothes. First her jacket, followed by her shirts, bra, gun belt, down to her boots. He admired her naked body for a moment then reached for her again. “Now get back up here.”

She swung her leg up, effectively resting her thighs over Dean’s own. Her ass was resting on the smooth seat of the motorcycle, as Dean slid back to give her room. His arm again at her waist, held her upright as she placed her hands on his warm shoulders. She felt herself getting even more wet at this position. “Now what?”

“Feel what you do to me.”

“Me? I…” she was mesmerized by his hand gripping her wrist, dragging it down his chest and back to his waist. Slipping her hand back over his cock, her mouth dropped open as she sucked in her breath. He was fully hard again. 

“Always,” his voice was strained now as he murmured against her shoulder while running one hand up her back to grasp the back of her neck. “I’m always like this around you.” He dipped his head down to kiss her again, full of need as he twitched in her hand. She brought both hands to his cock, pulling the velvet shaft free of the confines feeling it swell even more under her touch. 

His hand traveled to her hip where he squeezed briefly before moving further to cup her mound. The way she sat already had her pulled apart and open so when he grazed her clit with his questing fingers, she gasped at the zing of pleasure. “Is this what I do to you?” He asked softly.

She nodded swallowing a moan as his fingers tickled the outside of her pussy. She could feel her arousal intensifying as he explored her. 

They pressed their foreheads together, both watching each other’s teasing hands. A soft grunt escaped him and he leaned forward, pushing her gently, “Lean back.”

She obeyed, reluctantly releasing his cock and found herself stretched before him, in an oddly comfortable position. Her head rested perfectly on the “dashboard’ and the curve of the gas tank fit the contour of her back. She wouldn’t be willing to sleep here, but for the moment…

She cried out suddenly as Dean pushed a strong finger inside her. His thumb pressing on her clit as he did. With her legs hanging over his thighs, she had absolutely no leverage and could only weakly move her hips. Otherwise she was helpless to his exquisite torturing. She began writhing as he intensified the pleasure by adding another finger inside her while curling upwards to hit her G-Spot. Of course he knows where it is she thought deliriously. As his thumb was circling her clit, she could feel herself winding up for her own release. She brought her gaze back to him to find he was already studying her closely. 

“More,” she begged reaching to grab his wrist and encourage him to push harder. “Please.”

Instead of continuing with his fingers, he withdrew from her, and she moaned in displeasure. When she looked up she saw him using the same hand to slick up his weeping, swollen cock. She wiggled her hips attempting to get closer. 

Fisting his dick, he pushed down, dragging the head over her clit then notched at her channel. “More?” he asked with a grin that absolutely knew the answer.

She nodded, reaching towards him again, unable to reach his hips she gripped her own thighs instead and squeezed as he pushed his perfect dick inside, almost to the hilt. The position on the bike forbid him from pushing in his full length, but before she could register that fact, she saw Dean leaning over her, reaching forward to grab the handlebars. She reached up, gripping his forearms and using that leverage to impale herself further on him. 

The engine roared to life beneath her. 

The quaking of the motorcycle ripped through her and into Dean as he held onto the handlebars for dear life and rode her too. He pumped his hips in strong, shallow thrusts, his eyes closed as he did. She dug her nails into his skin as he revved the engine, intensifying the vibrations.

She was rapidly approaching her orgasm. “Dean! I’m gonna cum!” She cried, not sure if he heard. However, his eyes snapped open and his rhythm faltered. She tightened around him and he threw his head back, mouth open as he roared. His orgasm triggered her own and she arched into him with a cry, their voices carrying over the engine.

Dean froze as he pulsed inside her. Just as he loosened, he turned off the engine and leaned forward over her, capturing her lips for a deep kiss. “That was an amazing ride.” Dean spoke against her. “If it’s okay with you, I think you should stay with me tonight.” He dipped in again, this time pecking her lips, “and tomorrow night too.”

Her heart threatened to burst, she nodded. 


End file.
